Трилогия 1: Дивный напиток
by OKROSHKA
Summary: В голову пришла идиотская идея под названием "а что было бы, попробуй Корра один из удивительнейших напитков мира Аватара?" Фанфик так сказать, представляет моё видение на все вытекающие последствия. Написано специально для Amorra week 2012. День 2: Иллюзия.


- Тензин, что это? – Корра плелась за учителем, удивлённо поглядывая небесно-голубыми глазками на небольшую склянку в руках мага воздуха, которую тот так бережно и аккуратно нёс впереди себя. Прозрачная жидкость плескалась внутри сосуда, пробуждая в юной повелительнице четырёх… эмм… трёх стихий, неконтролируемое любопытство.

Тензин знал, что буйная своенравная девчонка будет долго действовать своими расспросами на идеально выбритую голову монаха. Чрезмерно активная особа от рождения отличалась бескрайней любознательностью и, зная этот факт, маг воздуха не спешил поведать очаровательной уроженке Южного племени воды о всех особенностях содержимого сосуда.

- Тссс, Корра. Нас могут услышать дети. – Еле слышно пролепетал мужчина, проскальзывая в узкий проём ведущий в кладовую.

Необходимость удерживать в секрете пребывание склянки в доме мага воздуха, подогрело и без того уже разбушевавшийся интерес Аватара к жидкости.

- А что будет, если они услышат? – также тихо протараторила девушка снующая вокруг банки.

- Поверь, им лучше не знать, что ЭТО хранится у нас в доме. – Тензин тяжело вздохнул. – Прошлого опыта хватило… - пробурчал было себе мужчина под нос.

- Это что-то опасное? – бирюзовые глаза, обрамлённые частоколом густых ресниц, округлились, принимая форму блюдец, в предвкушении долгожданного ответа.

Несуразная девчонка, уж если вбила себе что-то в голову, то непременно решит осуществить задуманное, это Тензин знал наверняка. Полагаясь целиком на сознательность и ответственность столь юной особы, восемнадцать лет всё-таки, и на мудрость предыдущих воплощений в частности, монах рискнул поведать повелителю стихий о необычном содержимом повседневной бытовой утвари.

- Корра, ты когда-нибудь слышала о соке кактуса? – ответом ему были повороты хвостатой головы слева направо. Конечно, откуда девушке, покинувшей пределы Южного полюса лишь однажды, и то благодаря собственному упрямству, было знать что-либо о странном растении и о том, что из него вообще делают сок? – Видишь ли, этот напиток… хмм… оказывает специфическое воздействие на организм человека, - лицезрев в небесно-голубых глазах полную неудовлетворённость таким ответом, сын Аватара Аанга решил подойти к колкому вопросу с другой стороны, - ну, ты, ведь, пьёшь чай? – кивок головой, и, услышав уже до боли знакомый напиток, девушка заметно повеселела. – Тогда ты знаешь, что чай может влиять на состояние человека как душевное, так и физическое…

- Но Икки, Мило и Джинора пьют чай, все пьют чай! – девушка не успела закончить свою пламенную речь полную недоумения.

- Это посильнее чая, намного, и оказывает необычное воздействие. В малых количествах оно помогает привести крайне спокойного или сонного человека в активное состояние. Оно полезно в данных случаях и в умеренных дозах. Активным людям оно строго противопоказано, никому ведь не нужен мини ураган на острове.

Конечно маг воздуха утаил от любопытных ушей, что этот редкий напиток привозится специально для него. С таким буйным семейством монаху трудно всегда поддерживать себя и всё вокруг в гармонии и спокойствии, ведь, как известно, сок кактуса невероятно расслабляет, придавая ощущение эйфории и безмятежности, также в редкие дни сенатор не брезгует себя побаловать перед медитацией, а заодно, чтобы не свалиться от усталости где-нибудь посреди Репаблик-сити и опрометчиво не заснуть в кустах, сын Аватара Аанга частенько с утреца активизирует себя этим напитком.

За всеми этими размышлениями, монах забыл упомянуть самое важное.

- Ты ведь понимаешь, что дети не должны знать о существовании этого сосуда, а уж тем более о его местоположении, Корра?

Учитель юного Аватара даже не подозревал, что пока он благополучно пребывал в своих мыслях, Корра впервые(!) решила последовать его примеру - монах должен был гордиться собой - и увлечённо копошилась в своих. В хвостатой голове ярким потоком вспыхнула цепь рассуждений:

1) моя активность / уравнители = моё полное поражение;

2) моя активность + сок кактуса = супер Корра;

3) супер Корра / уравнители = облом Амона!

Корра была вполне довольна своими умозаключениями, ведь, благодаря всесильной водице, Амону со своими зеленоглазыми безликими гномиками придёт конец от беспощадной руки повелевающей стихиями.

- Да, я понимаю. – Мага воздуха смутила больно жизнерадостная и чем-то увлечённая физиономия уроженки Южного племени воды.

- Ты тоже к ней не прикасайся, ни в коем случае, я не шучу. Поняла меня? – Тезин уже было начал паниковать от озарившей его бритую голову догадки относительно живости Аватара, но из омута подобных мыслей его вернул холодный тон девушки.

- Х-о-р-о-ш-о, Т-е-н-з-и-н. – Протянутая реплика успокоила монаха и он, благополучно разместив склянку на верхней полке стеллажа, развернул девушку и поспешил вместе с ней удалиться из кладовой.

* * *

- Корра, повтори мне, пожалуйста, что мы забыли посреди квартала, находящегося во власти магов Триады в час ночи?

- Ох, Мако, я уже поясняла. Лин как-то говорила, что у них в эти дни пирушка, и они гуляют на полную катушку, создавая кучу шума и много неприятностей жителям. – Хвостатая голова высунулась из кустов, в которых таилась команда "Аватар" и, проверив местность, скрылась обратно в зарослях.

- И? – скептично спросил маг огня.

- Ну, что "и"?! Сам подумай, кто вечно грезит уравниванием всех магов, а в особенности, не скупится любезностями по отношению к магам Триады? После лишения главарей мафии сил, их места благополучно заняли новые маги, у уравнителей уже давно руки чесались их найти, а раз все знают, что здесь и сегодня Триада обязательно появится, то и уравнители непременно будут как штыки, возможно, даже наш великий революционер почтит нас, убогих, своим пришествием. – Театрально размахивая руками на последней фразе, выпалила Корра.

- Ну, и зачем мы здесь сидим который час в кустах и мёрзнем вместо того, чтобы преспокойно спать? Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь: спасти бандитов от уравнения или же помочь приспешникам Амона?

- Ни то, ни другое. Мне нужен Амон. Я знаю как его победить, думаю, что знаю, конечно, можно было бы его ещё раз пригласить на встречу у статуи Аанга, но я как-то не горю желанием, да и со стороны Тензина это вызовет много вопросов. Здесь самое подходящее место чтобы его найти и сразиться. – Болин, открыв рот от услышанного, даже не двигался, в то время как Мако судорожно моргал, от чего Корре на миг показалось, что у парня начался нервный тик.

- У тебя от холода должно быть мозг атрофировался, да? Ты знаешь как победить Амона? Расскажи-ка поподробнее, а заодно не забудь упомянуть причину, по которой раньше ты этого средства не знала! – маг огня начал тяжело дышать от нахлынувшей ярости.

- Нууу, это вторая причина, по которой я решила его атаковать здесь, а не в каком-нибудь укромном месте, я не уверена, что у меня получится, предвосхищать события не хочу, посмотрим, что будет, это просто проверка. – Демонстративно закатив глаза к небу, пробубнила повелитель трёх стихий.

- Но… .

- Тссс, за углом какой-то шум… - подростки внимательно прислушались к постепенно нарастающему гомону, как вдруг из-за угла на дорогу вылетела пара мотоциклов с орущими и изрядно опьяневшими мужчинами за рулём, которые во всю мочь что-то горланили. Вслед за ними пронеслась машина компании Сато, из окон которой в стены домов кидались бутылки алкогольных напитков с подожжёнными фитилями. Торжественное шествие магов Триады остановилось у поворота, заметив приближающиеся мотоциклы с до боли знакомыми зелёными аккумуляторами водителей. Времени для разворота в обратную сторону не было, да и габариты улицы делали ставки не в пользу магов. Выход был один – сражаться, но как сражаться с повелителями отточенной блокировки чи, когда ты в стельку пьян? Повыскакивав из своих "повозок", словно первые волоски на подбородке Сокки, мужчины бросились в рассыпную, благо проходов между домами хватало для подобного бегства. Некоторые, что были посмелее и глупее, остались на своём месте, гордо поджидая противников. Подоспевшие мотоциклы с машинами остановились, и уравнители погнались за пьяными, но от этого не менее активными, повелителями стихий. На улочке развернулся настоящий праздник, как показалось бы, ничего не знающему жителю. Аттракцион из огненных всполохов, водных спиралей, землетрясений, голубых вспышек от электрошокеров, а также непрекращающиеся визг и крики создавали необычайно радужную картину праздника в дополнение к виртуозным акробатам-блокировщикам чи. Венчал сие празднество главный дирижёр ансамбля "Блокировка и пляски уравнителей" – Амон, собственной персоной. Будучи скупым на овации и не заядлым любителем быть в центре всеобщего внимания, тем более в самый разгар веселья, лидер Уравнителей стоял в стороне и наблюдал за столь интересной панихидой. Он бы остался в штабе, если бы не был уверен, что сегодня у банды особые "посиделки", а однажды, уже продемонстрировав свою силу честной публике, необходимость в показном лишении магии отпала. Можно было бы, конечно, отвести мафию в штаб и разбираться там, но зачем делать дополнительную работу, когда можно сделать всё на месте, не отходя от кассы? Именно по этой причине главный революционер спокойно стоял, выпрямив плечи, по обыкновению сковав руки за спиной, ожидая окончания операции.

Сидя в зарослях и подрагивая всем телом от холода, Корра заметила фигуру, из-за которой и заявилась сюда, только когда один из магов пустил в "каменную статую" в белой маске водные копья. Даже не шелохнувшись, ибо ледяные штыри полетели куда угодно, но только не в Амона, по причине большого содержания алкоголя в крови нападающего, революционер молча наблюдал, как маг Триады, озлобленный такой досадой, помчался в его сторону что было мочи, по пути создавая водные хлысты. Увернувшись от летящего на него на всех парах мага, Амон быстрыми движениями блокировал этому идиоту обе руки, опуская на колени подле себя и занося руку над головой. Мгновение, и вот уже бывший маг воды падает без сознания к ногам обладателя вечно ухмыляющейся маски с красным кругом на лбу.

- Это он. ВПЕРЁД! – завопила Корра, выпрыгивая из кустов и стремглав несясь в сторону главного революционера.

Куда "вперёд" ни Болин, ни Мако так и не поняли, а так как спрашивать было не у кого, парни, переглянувшись, решили всё же вылезти из кустов, не сидеть же им как недоумкам, пока непоседа, заманившая их сюда, где-то там развлекается, и последовать в переулок за уравнителями, там уже по ходу дела разберутся на кого следует нападать. Корру они решили оставить наедине с Амоном, ибо у них личные счёты, и братьям в них лучше не вмешиваться, а заодно было бы неплохо переключить внимание оставшихся уравнителей с несущегося Аватара на себя, благо это подействовало, и быстрые зеленоглазые безликие подчинённые своего лидера рванули за юными магами в подворотню.

Видя огненные хлысты срывающиеся с рук девушки, Амон решил про себя, что она явно скучает и решила немного поиграть, ибо больше ни одного логичного объяснения тому, что Корра делает в этом квартале посреди ночи, революционер придумать не смог. Ну а раз обладательнице бирюзовых глаз захотелось жареного, почему бы её не порадовать, к тому же настроение человека в маске свидетельствовало о его не намерениях и в этот раз быстро лишать Корру запала. Дождавшись очередного огненного вихря, лидер Уравнителей молниеносно скрылся за углом дома. Девушка, не обнаружив врага на прежнем месте, где он стоял всего несколько секунд назад, рассвирепела от сковавшей лёгкие злобы, и, вытащив из-за пазухи фляжку, поглотила её содержимое.

С идеально прямой надменной осанкой, ногами на ширине плеч и руками скованными за спиной, мужчина спокойно стоял меж двух домов в ожидании смуглолицего абсурда и её очередных сумбурных выходок. Через минуту в проёме, освещаемом светом фонарей улицы, появилась тонкая девичья фигурка, облачённая в одежды голубых тонов. Амон уже ожидал мгновенную атаку, рождённую мощью повелительницы трёх стихий, но было подозрительно спокойно и тихо… пока тишину не разрезал восторженный девичий голосок:

- АМОН! – Раскинув руки и вздёрнув голову кверху, источник шума, подпрыгивая, понёсся к лидеру Уравнителей.

Мужчина, находящийся в некотором шоке от её странной и весьма необычной манеры поведения в его присутствии, сперва даже не осознал того, что голубоглазая девчонка, добравшись до него, что есть мочи запрыгнула на лидера революции, обхватив голову покрытую капюшоном обеими руками.

- Ну, наконец-то, я тебя нашла! Хы.

До одури счастливое лицо девицы погрузило главного уравнителя в омут мыслей. Первой посетившей идеей было то, что человек в маске наскоро приписал себя к людям с расстройством психики, но через секунду, почувствовав на себе весомые шестьдесят килограммов, что радостно улыбались ему, беззаботно хлопая бирюзовыми глазами-блюдцами, натолкнуло на мысль, что скорее всего проблема кроется не в нём.

- С тобой всё в порядке, юный Аватар? – низкий тембр голоса, от которого ещё минуту назад Корра затряслась бы как осиновый лист, сейчас же не возымел никакого эффекта.

- Всё прекрасно! – восторженно раскинув руки, вымолвила девушка, забыв, чем она держалась за лидера Уравнителей. Благо ноги, охватывающие мужчину на поясе, предотвратили ничего не соображающую бедняжку от падения, и повелитель трёх стихий, наскоро вернув себе прежнее положение, решила взгромоздиться чуть повыше.

Амона такая близость, хоть и с девушкой, ничуть не радовала. Поняв, что он уже окончательно потерял контроль над ситуацией и начав терять вдобавок своё терпение, мужчина понадеялся побыстрее расстаться с повисшей на нём ношей, а уже потом разобраться, что подтолкнуло взбалмошную барышню его оседлать. Но ни тут-то было. Пытаясь отодрать хрупкое девчачье тело от своего, Амон не учёл одного факта, того насколько громко способна орать Корра. Привлекать общественность к этой щекотливой ситуации ему совершенно не хотелось, тем более вряд ли в разгар такой ночи кто-то из жителей домов вообще спал, и они, наверняка, видели из своих окон, куда именно направились лидер уравнителей и Аватар, и откуда теперь доносятся истошные крики. Конечно, можно было этот ходячий комок нервов просто вырубить, но из-за плотно прилегающего тела, Амон просто не видел куда нужно бить, а каждая попытка ощупываний, злостно пресекалась повелителем стихий громкими возгласами. Хватает того, что уже и так пойманные маги поутихли, услышав этот шумок, не хватало, чтобы подчинённые сюда заявились на вопли и лицезрели такую картину.

Оставив попытку оторвать от себя девчонку, мужчина целенаправленно выжигал её нутро своим пристальным холодным взглядом в то время, как уроженка племени воды, не обращая на него никакого внимания, немного ёрзала, пытаясь поудобней устроиться и тщательно шкрябала ногтём красный круг, украшающий лобную долю фарфоровой маски.

- А он снимается?

- Юный Аватар, - "терпение – добродетель", не переставая, твердил себе революционер, - не соизволишь ли ты слезть с меня?

- А? Нет, спасибо, мне и так удобно. - Пролепетала девчушка, так увлечённая изучением маски своего главного врага, наконец, ей представилась такая возможность, точнее, она сама её себе предоставила, изучить этот символ революции досконально.

- Хммм… чего же ты хочешь, юный Аватар?

- Давай дружить! - Амон чуть не поперхнулся от этого предложения. Не дав мужчине даже прийти в себя, Корра продолжила. – Ну, что ты вечно такой угрюмый, бука-революционер? Ты ведь, наверное, д-о-б-р-ы-й. Сегодня ТАКОЙ замечательный день, даже индюк-Таррлок был сегодня добрым, он сказал, что если я ещё раз посмею ему мешать в его идиотских сенаторских делах, то он меня не убьёт, как раньше обещал, а просто покалечит. А ещё он сказал, что разузнал про твой секретный штаб в окрестностях Репаблик-сити и на выходных собирается на него совершить… абвула… абвалу… как же это слово?

- Облаву, юный Аватар.

- Да, точно! – к своему удивлению, Амон быстро нашёл плюсы из столь щекотливой ситуации. Уже не спеша со стряхиванием с себя девушки, он всего лишь поинтересовался:

- Что ещё тебе поведал Таррлок или же кто-то другой из членов Совета?

- Ещё он высмеивал мою магию воздуха, ему Тензин наябедничал, я знаю! А почему птицы так низко летают сегодня? – отвлёкшись от темы, повелительница стихий устремила глаза к небу.

- Сейчас ночь, юный Аватар. Ты что-то приняла? – Амон решил озвучить вспыхнувшую догадку.

- А? Ыгы, Тензин сказал, чтобы я не трогала, а я трогала. Мило всё равно бы узнал и тогда бы Икки досталось, а я решила, что мне нужнее, я взяла, но там ещё осталось. Я думала, я буду быстрой и сильной, а я… я… я не знаю, какая я. Если Тензин узнает - мне трындец, и я больше не попробую пирогов Пемы, она вкусно готовит, - на одном дыхании выпалил шестидесяти килограммовый сумбур. Вдруг, будто что-то вспомнив, Корра встрепенулась и уставилась на революционера. – Хочу есть! Я ужасно голодна. Столько часов тебя ждала, что не успела поесть.

Амон боялся спросить, но всё же решился.

- И что ты мне предлагаешь, юный Аватар?

- Надо поесть! – Корра одарила своего держателя таким взглядом, будто он только что спросил самую глупую в мире вещь.

- Поешь дома, когда я тебя уравняю, тебе понадобятся силы, трапезой их и восполнишь. Не помнишь, как называется то, что твоя пустая голова имела неосторожность принять?

- Сок какутуса… катутуса…

- Кактуса… хммм… значит, это продлится несколько часов. – Перебирая в голове все возможные варианты, как можно побыстрее за это время избавиться от Аватара, а желательно так, чтобы никто и не заметил этой прилипалы на теле лидера революции, Амон решил вновь попытать счастье, вырубив девушку, благо она немного отстранилась. Палец уже было достиг пункта назначения, пока путь ему не преградила девичья рука. Корра, успев распознать несостоявшуюся атаку, молниеносно прикрыла место ладонью, исподлобья взглянув на мужчину.

- Перестань чуть что тянуть свои руки к моей груди, и не пялься столько на неё!

Глаза мощной статной фигуры распахнулись от подобных обвинений. Чтобы ЕГО, вот так, с бухты-барахты, обвиняли в ТАКОМ, уму непостижимо! Мужчина не привык ни перед кем оправдываться и начинать подобное он и не собирался. Но всё же любопытство касательно одного вопроса взяло над ним верх.

- Аватар, с каких пор тебя мучают подобные подозрения в мой адрес?

- Не ты первый, все вы одинаковые. Думаешь, я не заметила на что ты пялился, когда схватил меня у статуи Аанга? – подозрительно сощурившись, процедила сквозь зубы Корра, но уже через мгновение, вернув своим глазам обычную форму, девушка заявила:

– Но я прощаю тебя! Ты ведь добрый, большой уравнитель. – Для пущей верности, повелитель стихий ткнула пару раз пальчиком в грудь Амона, вызвав у мужчины крайнее недоумение и что-то ещё, но для лидера Уравнителей стремительно изгнанное незнакомое чувство за пределы сознания осталось загадкой.

- Я не нуждаюсь в твоём… прощении, Аватар, так как оно безосновательно, - революционер быстро вернулся из потустороннего мира, куда благодаря голубоглазой девчушке, имел неосторожность попасть. – Принимая во внимание факт твоей неспособности пополнять запасы черепной коробки, я сомневаюсь, что кроме того, о чём зашла речь, в тебе можно найти ещё что-либо способное заинтересовать, но всё же я не склонен к подобным слабостям, особенно в отношении тебя, Аватар. – Ситуация стала мягко говоря раздражать, и уравнитель позволил себе колкость в адрес голубоглазой "наездницы", которая так беспечно ёрзала на его теле. Правда, к его сожалению, Корра слишком близко к сердцу восприняла последнюю фразу, вылетевшую сквозь прорези белой маски с красным кругом на лбу.

Глаза Корры вновь округлились, а зрачки, до этого момента прибывавшие в состоянии двух огромных виноградин, сузились до едва заметных горошин. Рот же раскрылся настолько, что при желании он мог послужить отправным пунктом самой большой горки в мире, потеснив с пьедестала почтовую систему города Омашу.

- Особенно в отношении меня? Я так и знала, что у тебя с Лейтенантом не всё так чисто! – Амон, удерживающий до этого Корру, чтобы она ненароком не свалилась с него кубарем, оглушая своими истошными воплями весь Репаблик-сити, включая окрестности, наплевал на спокойствие жителей города и опустил руки. Аватар больно приземлилась пятой точкой на холодную землю, обижено глядя сквозь прорези маски.

- Злюка уравнитель… - всё ещё продолжая сидеть и даже не намереваясь подняться, девушка встрепенулась, заподозрив желающего уйти Амона, - Эй, ты куда?!

- Мне надоело с тобой нянчиться, юный Аватар. Будь так добра, когда тебе в очередной раз захочется проведать меня, ну, скажем у твоего излюбленного места - мемориала Аватара Аанга, не употребляй больше никаких сомнительных напитков. Я не намерен впредь видеть тебя в таком состоянии.

Мужчина обошёл девушку и поспешил удалиться. Уроженка Южного племени воды будучи явно не удовлетворённой таким ответом, решила вернуть ситуацию в единственно верное русло, а именно в свои руки. Пока лидер Уравнителей спокойным шагом направлялся вон из подворотни, Аватар, вскочив на ноги, с радужным визгом сделала пару сальто. Уравнитель заподозрил неладное в подобных выкриках Аватара, и уж только он опасливо остановился, собираясь повернуть голову в сторону источника постороннего звука, как почувствовал, будто сзади его со всей мочи боднул разъярённый голубоглазый лоселев, затем тут же водрузивший на его широкоплечую спину мешок отборной картошки. Корра запрыгнула на него, в этом он ни на секунду не сомневался, а когда спереди его обвили чьи-то ноги, одетые в светлые меховые сапожки, то мужчина пожалел, что не уравнял девушку ни в один из представившихся ему случаев.

- Хорошо! Раз ты уже уходишь, то отнеси меня домой… пожалуйста. – Тонкая фигурка, скрестив руки на шее обладателя белой маски, заключив её будто в тиски, склонила голову на левое плечо революционера, пытаясь незаметно для мужчины отодвинуть край капюшона смуглым подбородком.

- Я тебе не ездовая страусолошадь, Аватар. – Изо всех сил он держал себя в руках, но кто знает, чего ему это стоило.

- Нет, конечно, ты - моя пернатая кобылка или утконосый пони! Тебе кто больше нравится? – удивительное пренебрежение к человеку, которого боится весь город, да что уж там, весть об ужасном Амоне уже давно вышла за пределы Репаблик-сити, буквально обескураживала оппонента, который до этого момента всегда предугадывал шаги своего противника наперёд.

- На сегодня игр достаточно, юный Аватар. Слезь с меня или же… - договорить он не успел, точнее ему не дали.

- Или же я закричу. – Шантаж! Наглый хладнокровный абсурдный шантаж. Девчонка, даже несмотря на свою низкую расторопность под воздействием сока кактуса, умудрилась проанализировать ситуацию и сделать в своей хвостатой голове некоторые выводы насчёт опасения своего врага. – Ты не успеешь ничего сделать, чтобы скинуть меня раньше обращенного на нас внимания. – Ответом на такое заявление ей была тишина, одержав негласную маленькую победу, Корра решила обнаглеть до бескрайности. Выпятив ноги, слегка прогнувшись и выставив правую руку в нужном ей направлении, девушка произнесла:

– Вези меня к острову, большой уравнитель!

С трудом осознавая происходящее, Амон услышал приближающиеся возгласы и звуки в виде ругательств, шипения и потрескивания электрошокеров. Медлить было нельзя и, наскоро собравшись с мыслями, лидер Уравнителей разрезал тишину стальным баритоном, заставляя прежний шум раствориться во тьме.

- Лейтенант!

- Да?! – верный подчинённый Амона уже было кинулся бежать, да поскорее, на зов своего предводителя, как следующая фраза заставила его помедлить с принятым решением.

- У меня ещё есть незаконченные дела, которые не требуют отлагательств. Грузите всех пойманных магов в машину и отвезите в штаб, я там с ними разберусь, меня не ждать.

- Но, Амон…

- Мои приказы не обсуждаются, Лейтенант. Выполнять!

- Есть! Живо тащите их к сатомобилю… - доносилась более тихая речь правой руки главного революционера.

Корра, довольно распластавшись на широкой спине, сиюсекундно съёжилась, почувствовав ночной морозный ветерок, неласково обдувающий смуглую кожу.

- Мне холодно. – Опять начав ерзать и сильнее прижиматься к спине уравнителя, пытаясь найти на каменной глыбе мышцу потеплее, проворчала Корра.

Амон не обращал внимания на бесконечные причитания повелителя трёх стихий, ему не интересно было слушать о проблемах транспортировки своего груза на "Амон-экспресс", поэтому он методично вышагивал вглубь прохода между домами, дабы не столкнуться с подчинёнными. Направившись в сторону острова, статная фигура остановилась понимая, что долго тащить на своей спине вечно брыкающуюся и беспричинно дрыгающуюся девчонку не сможет, попросту неудобно, что не говори, а спереди она занимала гораздо более удобное положение.

- Аватар, - привлекая её внимание, он продолжил, - ты не могла бы переместиться со спины мне на руки? – и чтобы тут же погубить, ещё не пустившие свои цепкие корни семена подозрения, мужчина констатировал:

– Так легче тебя нести.

- Ыгым… - даже не соизволив сперва спуститься на землю, девушка юрко преодолела преграду под названием "боковая сторона предводителя революционного движения", свернувшись в клубочек на его руках и прижавшись как можно плотнее к широкой груди, – Неси. – Потеребив ладонью вздёрнутый нос, пролепетала Корра, не спуская глаз с уравнителя.

Мужчина ничего не ответил. Он лишь молча продолжил своё шествие, подальше от сонных стражников порядка, что патрулируют улицы. К его несчастью, несмотря на озноб, девушка не собиралась умолкать, даже напротив, начала посвящать лидера Уравнителей в историю своей жизни. Успев посмаковать все тяготы и невзгоды тяжёлого Аватарского детства, когда злые учителя заставляли несчастное голубоглазое создание тренироваться вместо того, чтобы делать очередную модную прическу водных племён Наге, повелитель трёх стихий даже не заметила, что её персональный носильщик остановился.

- … и тогда я сказала, что он мне нравится… и мы поцеловались… потом нас увидел Болин и тогда… - во всех красках лепетала маг воды.

- Прошу прощения, - Корра нахмурилась, понимая, что великий революционер обращается ни к её персоне, кажется, не обращавший на её детский лепет никакого внимания, – могу ли я воспользоваться лодкой? – повернув голову и обведя взглядом окрестность, девушка распознала до боли знакомую ей пристань.

От внимания Амона, в отличие от Корры, не утаилось немое удивление, а скорее шокированное состояние человека сторожившего лодку. Что поделать, даже, казалось, столь никчёмный предмет нельзя оставить без присмотра. Сколько раз его отыскивали в свободном плавании залива Юи, по-видимому у кого-то часто руки чесались развязать, а пару раз даже приходилось покупать новую за счёт бюджета города. Но вскоре Сенат решил, что уж легче не поскупиться на охранника, чем постоянно тратиться на покупку новой лодки.

Через минуту молчания и бесцельного созерцания пожаловавших, несчастный решил, что это дурной сон и, хорошенько протерев руками заспанные глаза, устремил свой взгляд обратно. К его удивлению, абсурдное видение никуда не исчезло. Он воочию наблюдал перед собой стоящего во всей красе Амона в своём привычном одеянии, у которого на руках жалась и периодически ёрзала до боли известная ему истеричная девочка именуемая Аватаром. Причём вид у них бы совершенно не подобающий двум заклятым врагам. Корра, настойчиво перебирая пальчиками в застёжках серого плаща, непринуждённо трещала разнообразные истории на ухо главе уравнителей.

Амон не желавший больше положенного затягивать на своих руках местопребывание голубоглазого повелителя трёх стихий, поспешил вернуть зазевавшегося из сладкой неги раздумий.

- Уважаемый, Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. – Ну, хотя бы Корра на секунду смолкла, услышав раскатистый голос революции, который опять-таки предназначался не ей.

- Что? А? Д-да, к-конеч-чно… - выдавил из себя охранник, так и не вышедший из состояния шока.

- Благодарю. – Теперь лидер Уравнителей повернул лицо сокрытое полотном маски к трепещущему ресницами личику мага воды, - слезай, юный Аватар, и садись в лодку, я тебя…

- Вот ещё! И не подумаю. Пускай он гребёт, отрабатывает своё жалование! – Ткнув пальцем в сторону ошарашенного охранника, Корра, хмыкнув, резко прижала руку обратно к такой тёплой широкой груди и самозабвенно, будто ничего и не произошло, продолжила рассказывать свою историю.

- Хммм… - только и вырвалось из прорезей маски. Спустя долю минуты он продолжил, - так Вы отвезёте нас, а то боюсь Аватар не в очень хорошем расположении духа.

- Я-я заме-метил… да, коне-нечно, с-садитесь.

- Спасибо.

И вот компания из трёх человек пересекает спокойную водную гладь на лодке, направляясь к острову. Корра всё также тарахтит на ухо революционеру. Охранник размеренно гребёт вёслами, не спуская с весёлой парочки глаз, и лишь изредка оборачивается, получая замечания от уравнителя, что он гребёт не в ту сторону. На что тут же получает гневный возглас Корры о том, что она непременно пожалуется Тензину с Таррлоком, а заодно и всему Ордену Белого лотоса, что нерасторопный охранник не справляется со своими не так давно назначенными должностными обязанностям, а уж если и это не поможет, то она обязательно пожалуется ужасному Амону, чтобы он его уравнял, причём повелительницу стихий совершенно не заботило заявление гребца о том, что он не маг. Пару раз охранник имел неосторожность, вызванную крайним любопытством, спросить, что делают ночью у пристани предводитель революционного движения с Аватаром на руках, но, получив в ответ лишь уничтожающий взгляд из прорезей маски, понял, что для его же безопасности этого лучше не знать.

Таким темпом, все трое благополучно достигли берега острова. Амон, попросив новоиспечённого гребца подождать его здесь, отправился к дому мага воздуха, продолжая нести свою малоприятную ношу.

- Вот мы и пришли, юный Аватар. – Остановившись в пяти метрах от одного из окон, по словам девушки принадлежащего её комнате, произнесла мощная фигура.

- Хорошо. Зайдёшь?

- Ты как хочешь, Аватар, а дальше без меня справляйся, – мужчина опустил юркое тело на землю, подталкивая его в строну окна. – Всего хорошего.

- Кхы, вредный уравнитель… - пробурчала себе под нос Корра, обижено смотря сквозь прорези маски.

- Иди домой, юный Аватар. Маленьким девочкам уже давно пора спать. - К его величайшему удивлению уроженка водного племени не стала перечить. Склонив голову и повернувшись спиной, она медленно направилась к дому под чёткий взором Амона. Находясь у окна, вдруг что-то вспомнив, обладательница голубых глаз встрепенулась и молниеносно вприпрыжку помчалась к мужчине с широченной улыбкой до ушей. Достигнув лидера Уравнителей, девушка прямиком завалилась в крепкие руки революционера, обессилев после удара в точку на смуглом теле. Амон не собирался продолжать этот фарс, который ему порядком надоел и, отправив девчушку в бессознательное состояние, полез в окно укладывать буйных Аватаров спать.

Учуяв хозяйку, Нага отнеслась совершенно спокойно к заявившемуся в апартаменты Корры незнакомцу. Дружелюбное поведение полярной медведе-собаки натолкнуло мужчину на мысль, что неплохо было бы уложить смуглое создание поудобнее. Распустив волосы, стянув сапоги и неизменную меховую накидку, Амон уложил неподвижное тело на постель, укрывая одеялом. Сомкнутые веки приоткрылись, одаривая посетителя комнаты неким неуверенным страхом. Наверное, сок кактуса отпускает из своих объятий сознание обладательницы бирюзовых глаз или же срок его действия ускорился благодаря блокировке чи, кто знает.

- Ммм… Амон? – Корра не была уверена в какой именно из двух реальностей она находится.

От мужчины не укрылось противоречивое состояние девушки, намекающее на то, что как раз сейчас, когда она ещё туго соображает, пора бы уйти.

- Это всего лишь сон, юный Аватар. Спи. – Проведя рукой по чёлке повелителя стихий и отодвигая её в сторону, своим низким баритоном произнёс главный революционер, а затем медленно скрылся в темноте.

Корра уснула. Она спала крепко, как не спала ни разу с момента произошедшего у статуи Аанга. Ей надо было отдохнуть после трудного дня, а также запастись силами и терпением, чтобы достойно выдержать те слухи, которые её ожидают завтра. Ведь город уже разносит весть о том, что кто-то видел лидера Уравнителей, разгуливающего по ночному городу в обнимку с Аватаром. Завтра утром повелитель стихий будет долго корить себя за такой необдуманный поступок, заодно бесконечно причитая почему сок кактуса не влияет на память, ведь она бы так хотела забыть свой позор, но к несчастью помнила во всех деталях. Голубоглазая хвостатая голова ещё долго будет перебирать в себе мысли касательно того, почему Амон терпел подобное поведение и шёл на поводу её опьянённого рассудка. Она часто будет отгонять от себя мысль, что, наверное, она ему всё-таки нравится, раз он её не уравнял даже после такого! Но за неимением лучшего, Корра, колеблясь, остановилась на ней, тихо про себя улыбаясь, что, наверное, он чуточку добрый, этот большой уравнитель.


End file.
